villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Thyria: Arise of Magic
Thyria: A Beginning / Thyria: Dealing Darkness / Thyria: Dealing Darkness Part Two / Thyria: Arise of Magic / Thyria: Spreading of Misery / Thyria: Enveloping Darkness / Thyria: Absolute Unknown / Thyria: Shadows of Darkness Prologue Saizir quietly walked along the path, he was exhausted, having fought with a go-like being, but in the end, he turned over a new leaf for his home planet. Hopefully the fighting and wars will slowly come to a halt, but it will take time, and he at least had a thousand years, just like someone else ''was given. Saizir smirked slightly, he at least gave Thyria more time, thus in turn, he gave Dahlia more time. He'd do anything to help her, and he'd stop whatever he could just to make sure she was okay. For now, his goal was to merely look for Kaede, who around the time, had vanished alongside another being. Saizir knew he was lucky, that monster easily deflected his own attacks and was able to overpower him in two moves. Also, his master suddenly vanished, where she went to, he had no idea. Saizir chuckled slightly, she left only when she knew that he could handle the situation. She knew when he could handle a situation, he was amazed at her skills and how wise she is. He shook his head, obviously thinking of Dahlia moments after when there was a sudden ''CRACK ''that reverberated in the sky. Saizir turned to where the sound came from for him to be looking a village. He took off running in a hurry to find a crowd gathering, though most people stood far back, as a village elder stood before a golden haired woman, who's eyes were golden but rippled with a purple from the iris. She wore a green dress, and had a large medallion around her neck. "Now would you like to tell me where the Crystals of Light are? There are five and I know one is near." This rude and rather scary-looking woman demanded. The elderly villager shook his head. "Very well." Outstretching her arm, a lightning bolt struck the village elder, and he crumpled to the ground without a second notice. "Anyone else?" Her rippled, piercing eyes cut through the crowd, as Saizir slowly made his approach to her. "Leave here and no one else is going to get hurt, namely you." Saizir threatened. "Ooh. Is that a threat?" The witch questioned. "It's a promise." Saizir tried to sound threatening, he'd rather fight a man over a woman, to be honest. "Master, do you hear this?" The witch looked up to the sky, "I hope you can, I know you are there, I hope you pay attention, as I give him his suffering and pain, that you, will take his Misery in and gain some power." Saizir stared at her like she was some psychopath, she was a danger if she wasn't mentally stable. "Since you desire to be in pain, I shall give you such, hope you're prepared kid." She stated, raising her arms and shooting lightning bolts from her own hands. Chapter I Lighting shot through the village, setting houses immediately albaze. People ran out of their houses, which burned down to the ground. The witch shot some electrical magic at Saizir, who ran in the same direction at which the electricity was coming, so as to not get shocked. The witch laughed as she bounced in place, to suddenly make an incredible jump into the sky. Looking up, Saizir only saw a little dot in the sky, but it barely visible. Seconds later, orbs of flame came flying down, slamming into people, trees, and houses. "Get out of here, everyone, run!" Saizir yelled as the tiny meteors began to become more frequent., but slowly began to die down. The 'dot' returned to the ground, becoming the witch again, who was laughing. "Do you hear that? I think some people are still alive. Let them live, my Master enjoys it when people are in pain, when people are crying, when they are 'suffering." "Who the Hell are you, and who is this Master?!" Saizir demanded. "I am Kerava, my Master is none of your business." Kerava simply answered. She began to twirl around in place, and Saizir for a moment remembered this from somewhere. Dahlia! She performed an attack like this! A strong gust of wind formed, and suddenly, Kerava blew fire into it, jumping out at the last second. The tornado took off, running around the town like a spinning top, killing anyone who got near it. Saizir formed an Order orb in his hand, and then threw it at the tornado, making it vanish moments after impact. Kerava seemed angered by her destruction-bringing tornado being sent out of reality. She jumped up, then slammed down onto the ground, bringing up a large slab of earth, to which flew up above both her and Saizir's heads. She jumped up moments after, and kicked it straight at Saizir, who brought up a Chaos shield to break it, though th attack itself broke his shield moments after. "You certainly hold up to power. You're quite skilled. But I will not deny it, I shall enjoy sending your pain to my Master." Kerava stated, she seemed to gather some energy in her hands, but nothing formed. Saizir took his chance, and charged the psychotic girl, his staff ready to shoot a particularly powerful beam of energy, but before an attack could even strike, the girl shot out some invisible force, and it knocked Saizir far back. Through a house, through some trees, down into the dirt, skidding, and finally landing him in a lake nearby. Saizir sank, eyes closed, but he opened them a moment after. Swimming to the surface, he began to swim to the shore only to see a large explosion moments after. He hurried, rushing back to the village, to find many people standing before a crater, in which nothing was left. The girl had gotten away. The Master Kerava smirked evilly, a glint of pure joy in her eyes as she came upon her small home hidden within the Everlast Forest. She and Kaede lived together, but as he was gone for the time, she decided to make it at least comfortable while he was out. That dear boy didn't hold up well against her; it was quite sad, he didn't see that last attack coming. Oh wait, he couldn't see it, she could. She held out her hand from her robe, taking out a green jewel. She had to completely obliterate the town to find the jewel. It wasn't hard, she could simply see where the energy was, but the village elder had to be tough and pretend there wasn't a Crystal of Light. But she started off pretending. It was just a check up, to see if they would tell the truth, and an old man failed. The child, Saizir failed. She had won, and gained one portion of her goal. Only four more to go, for her, it won't be too much longer. Before going inside, she looked up at the sky, there were regular stars, but in her rippled eyes, there were red 'stars' as well. Planets, as she recalled, or what they once were. She smiled, her Master was, and will always be at work, although, Kerava herself idolized her Master, she could not do what her Master could. She quietly went inside her abode. Kerava was still Thyrian, still a weak, pathetic Thyrian. Who had no strong influence, had no ability. She had to still rest every so often, she could not leave the planet whenever she pleased. She did not have the ability to do such feats as her Master could. It was long ago that Kerava tried to figure out what the 'red stars' were, Kaede himself could not spot them out, but Kerava knew she was not crazy. Days and days, until she fixed her telescope enough to find that they were planets, ones that had been transformed. Kerava began taking notes upon the planets, upon their inhabitants, and eventually discovered that they were all suffering, something she herself found that she had a knack for. Due to a certain child who destroyed where she last lived, she did need a little revenge. Taking note, she began to figure out what had occured to these planets, why the inhabitants were suffering. And it took a long time, until she came across texts in a temple. They were written by a being of great power, of whom created abstract entities known as Secrets, and this being also wrote about another group, one that was like the Secrets. And among this said list was a being named Misery, even though each thing describing them was severely limited. The people of the planet suffered, and suffering was Misery. Misery was making them suffer. And so... Kerava had found it, Misery, her newfound Master. She would vow loyalty to Misery, even if Kerava herself was never acknowledged. Spreading Misery was a way to continue destruction, and to make her Master unbelievably powerful. Even if she made small impacts, they would escalate, and grow bigger and bigger. Hopefully, her Master would come to Thyria this time, in turning Thyria into a 'red star', a Misery Zone. Kerava laughed, she would allow her Master to rule this planet, and whoever opposed, would be placed somewhere so bad, that suffering would be the least of their worries! "Master!! Once I collect the rest of the Crystals of Light! Come to my planet! Come, and I shall give you my home as a sacrifice to your power! Yeee-heee-he-HEEEE!" Kerava laughed manically. Chapter II Saizir walked along the dirt road path, he sighed, remembering he had to tell those people to move to a new plot of land. Their saddened faces because of their homes destroyed, it felt like it hurt himself, because he failed them, in turn, he failed Dahlia. Some people were killed, to place it worse. This witch, whoever she was, was powerful indeed. She had something hidden about herself, and whatever that power was, he'd have to learn to combat it. Saizir tried to figure out what she needed the Crystals of Light for. They were the protectors of the planet, the five of them kept Thyria safe from outside invaders that meant great harm to the planet. They were also said to give a great amount of power, namely, a special ability to one who absorbs their power. Was Kerava planning on absorbing their power or was she just crazy enough to allow Thyria to float about space, unprotected? Either way, the crazy witch was planning on something dangerous that'd place Dahlia, Thyria in danger. He did not want her to gather any more of them, he smirked, taking out his staff, he waved it in front of him. A projection of Thyria formed, with three red dots. Three... Kerava already had two in her hand He found his eyes widen, the witch was quite the worker, she was quick, she was obviously nuts, but she had the ability to get two in her hands. How long has she been at this goal of her's, and when did she begin? He shook his head, taking those thoughts out as he looked at his projected map, none of the red dots were near him, and he needed to hurry. He thought of Chu-ya, who could teleport with the power of the Balance. If she could do that, could he do it as well? Or does he require the help of Seya's Staff? Either way, the faster he gets to the Crystal of Light before Kerava, the better. He focused the energy of the staff, bringing forth a great amount of power, but nothing happened. The energy subsided. "It shall not work if you do not focus propery." A voice stated, Saizir turned around, to find himself in the company of a black cloaked man, who's golden eyes pierced Saizir's own. The man appeared as if he'd been crying for a long time, due to tear troughs under his eyes. He slowly sauntered toward Saizir, his eyes still piercing Saizir's, "You cannot simply hope to bring such power to your hands, not at least, without training your own mind to focus its properties." "Who are you and what are you talking about?" Saizir questioned this strange man. "Names are not important right now. You have a problem on your hands, the witch, Kerava." "How do you know of her?" Saizir interrogated. "Would it matter if I knew or not? The true problem is that of the witch. You must stop her, before she gathers the rest of the Crystals." The man walked past Saizir, "Channel your thoughts and feelings into that staff, it shall help you." Then, seconds after, the man dispersed into a bunch of Ravens, which all flew off into random directions. Saizir shook his head, it was too sudden of an encounter, but, if that man was telling the truth, then Saizir could easily perform this teleportation. Wait... Another question... How did he know Saizir was trying to teleport?! Saizir shot the question out of his mind, moments after, and focused clearly, expressing his desire to teleport, he felt the air suction itself out of him, and suddenly, he was slammed down on the ground, in front of a large temple. The Temple, the Crystal, and the Witch Saizir walked forth, climbing up the steps of the temple that stood before him, this was to be simple, as Thyrian temples of old were built just to hold something. And normally, no one bothered with them. They were not filled with traps, or had dangers, it was just what was in a temple was normally dangerous to the one who stole said items from temple. He finally got to the top, and walked into the rectangular opening, showing him down a long hall, with burnt out torches. He sighed, flicking his staff, which created a flame for him. And showing the inscriptions that was placed upon the walls. He nodded, knowing full well that the Crystal of Light was here, walking a little bit forth, he found himself in an ovular room, and in the middle where light shone upon the ground, was a Crystal placed upon a pedestal. "Yeee-Hee-HEEE-he-HEEEE!!" He heard a cackle and soon found himself in the same room as Kerava, who was standing on a floating platform, which was circular at the bottom, and sent out some sparkling energy, most likely magic-based. ''"Damn, we got here at the same time..." ''Saizir thought. "Funny, I find you here. Trying to gather the Crystals before me?" Kerava giggled, placing a hand over her mouth. "It's a nice try, I guess, but you don't stand a chance." Saizir got into a battle-ready stance, glaring at Kerava. "You must not be talkative either. It's all right, my brother spoken much of you, he says you were all lovey-dovey with Dahlia, or Thyria... Whoever the name is." Kerava smirked. "Her name is Dahlia. And who the hell is your brother?" Saizir questioned. "Kaede." Saizir found himself at awe. Kaede had freaking RELATIVES?! Way to make his life harder. "You should go cry to her now. Or go lay down before her grave. Before I spit on it, or before I decide to take her body and reanimate her." "You-" "Shut up. I'm not in the moment. I'm sure my Master also hates being kept waiting. Once I have the rest of these Crystals of Light, she can enter Thyria, unscathed. I have no more time to prattle with you. So let's make sure you do get a little beaten up. Oh yes, I'm going to knock you back, all the way home!" Kerava the Witch Kerava practically yelled psychotically when the battle began, she shot lightning bolts at the ground, which then became black shadows upon the ground. The black shadows moved about, and Saizir took note to stay out of their way, simply jumping out of the way. Kerava laughed crazily as she spat fire from her mouth at Saizir, who rolled out of its path, jumping at the last moment to not get sucked down into the black shadows that moved upon the ground. Saizir brung his hands together to make an Order orb, which blasted out to Kerava, who in turn, formed water in her hands to redirect it out of the way. Kerava shook her head, she jumped off her platform, which dematerialized when she left its safety. Landing on the ground, he form became black, and seconds after, there were three of her, two the split off of what could be assumed, her original body. "This will be fun. Guess which is me?" The Kerava on the left of Saizir questioned. The Kerava on the right shot out lightning at Saizir, who simply dodged the attack; and then sent out a Chaos orb at the middle Kerava, who got hit. Falling to the ground, the middle Kerava laughed, and turned into a swarm of bats, Saizir found himself being attacked by the swarm of bats, which scratched, bit, and blinded him from the other two Keravas. The Kerava on the left made a wave of water appear, and slowly rise, sending it toward Saizir the minute all the bats left the vicnity. Saizir found himself being swept back and slammed into the wall of the temple. "I think he's..." The Kerava on the right started. "...All washed up." The Kerava on the left finished. They both cackled at Saizir's pain. Saizir stood up, taking out his staff, he got up, and charged the Kerava on the right, but feinted and blasted the Kerava on the left, who flew beck and hit the wall. The Kerava that was on the right laughed, and turned into a swarm of bats, which all proceeded to attack him. Distracted by the bats, Kerava blasted Saizir with lightning, then ran to the Crystal of Light and picked it up from its pedestal. "How pathetic." The platform materialized before Kerava, who stepped on it and took flight. "You thought you could handle the situation? That you could deal with me at this moment?" Saizir clenched his teeth, still hurt greatly by the lightning attack. "Don't bother following me. By the time I leave here, my clones will have grabbed the other two Crystals of Light. Quite easy. Now I'm sure you won't be moving for a while, so don't bother." Kerava gloated, she knew she won this round. "You won't get away with this..." Saizir bit through. "That's nice." Kerava smiled sweetly, "I really must be going. When my Master gets here, you will meet her first hand. If you excuse me..." Kerava's form disappated, leaving no trace of her there anymore. Chapter III Saizir flew in and out of consciousness, the witch having done a number on him. He was still in the room that had once contained a Crystal of Life. Kerava took off with it after zapping him into oblivion, and seemingly beyond. He was in extreme pain, but his own mind blanked that out due to his fluttering consciousness. He saw the room every so often, then blank darkness, then the room once more, then return to blank darkness. He came to the room once more, its blurry features obscured by a black robe, and two golden orbs that glowed in the dark. What was that? He felt a soft, humming sensation upon his body, and it did not last long. Whatever this was, was healing him. It didn't take long either, because Saizir was healed quickly, and in no time. But before he could see the figure clearly, it left without a seconds' notice. Saizir stood up, looking about the room, it did indeed look like a battle field, one that Kerava had won. There was a note on the floor, and Saizir found himself picking it up, it read only two words: Mount Fioria. That was the largest volcano upon the planet. Who left this note, and what was its purpose? Certainly Kerava would not leave a note like this to make him chase her. She was psychotic, yes, but he was also far from stupid. Saizir sighed, he was still weak from the damage he took, but if he could get to Mount Fioria in time, he could stop Kerava from doing... Whatever her vague plot and idea was. To be honest, all she raved of was the fact that she wanted her 'Master' to come here. He didn't care who this master was, he'd pummel them into the ground after beating Kerava up. He sighed, she was powerful, he'd be prepared for whatever she would do next. He couldn't let his guard up on her anymore. He found his staff on the floor and picked it up, he brought energy by focusing it at the tip of the staff, and teleported himself out of the temple. Easily knowing the location of the mountain, he summoned himself near the peak. Up at the top was supposed to be a shrine, he had to still work on teleportation it seemed, as he scaled to the top. Kerava was already there, chanting some incantation as the Crystals of Life stood upon five pedestals, which surrounded her. "KERAVA!!" Saizir yelled, which stopped the incantation. "What the Hell do ''you'' want?!" The Witch turned around, "I'm busy here, leave me alone!!" She waved her hand ann an energy field formed before him, blocking the path and any other way of entry. She smirked, turning around and getting back to the incantation. "Damn." ''Saizir thought as he hit against the field of energy that blocked his path. He took out his staff, and blasted the forcefield with Order, slowly but surely breaking it down. The minute he completed shattering the forcefield, Kerava summoned a multitude of bats, which obscured his view. Though Kerava was chanting, she also created two clones of herself, which, they began to attack Saizir. Saizir jumped back, swatting bats and shooting an Order orb at one of the Keravas, who fell down and laughed, forming another swarm of bats. The original Kerava in the meantime made another forcefield around the five crystals and herself. Continuing her own little chant. The second Kerava soon found defeat after a Chaos orb shot through her fire blast, she laughed as well, making more bats attack Saizir, which he swatted away with his staff. On a tight schedule, he blasted the wall of energy down, though it took time, he got through. A Little Too Late Making the most powerful Chaos orb her could muster, he shot it at Kerava, who took the hit, and fell forward. It was then, though, that the Crystals of Light floated up, surronding Kerava, who stood up. "Yeeee-Heee-he-HEEE!! You failed brat! I finished my little incantation, you were too late!!" A pillar of green light surrounded Kerava, who floated in the air. The next thing that occured astounded even Saizir, the sky appeared to crack, and lightning shot forth, the Glowerorbs nearby flickered. The planet's sky appeared to turn grey, and all in but a few moments, the atmosphere above cracked more and then finally broke like glass, revealing a great bright light upon the planet. A large orb floated in the sky, it was a bright color and radiated great heat upon Saizir, and no doubt it was also upon Thyria with its intensity and its great light. Kerava laughed psychotically, the Crystals of Light became spheres of light, which then engulfed her. The light that surrounded her was even brighter than the orb of light that shone in the sky. The light died down moments after, showing Kerava had changed from her regular dark green outfit to a blood red one. "It looks like you failed, Saizir. How sad for you. Thyria has been ripped open, the forcefield protecting it, is now gone. Too bad for you." Kerava rubbed it all in, she had won. Saizir shook his head, "The war has not been fully over yet. I'm still standing." "EEEHEEEHEEE!! You're right!" Kerava laughed even crazier than normal, "I'll take care of this. Oh yes, this will be fun." Saizir was ready this time, he got once more into hsi battle ready stance. "I'M GOING TO SEND YOU STRAIGHT TO MY MASTER'S FEET!!" A strange trasformation occured as Kerava became three times her size, towering over Saizir, a loud roar of laughter was heard when she stood high above him. Kerava: The Second Fight Kerava stood high above Saizir, lightning shot the ground, creating black shadows upon the ground once more. The only difference this time was the fact that fire spat out of them, jumping into the next shadow beside them. Saizir easily leapt through with the right timing, getting out of the way of the dangerous attacks attempted by the fire-spitting shadows. They all vanished, and Kerava sank down into a shadow herself, when she came back out after moving to another end of the peak of the mountain, she appeared to be her same self, a witch just a little shorter than Saizir. Saizir shot out a Chaos orb at her, and she slunk back into the groung before any damage could be done. Appearing once more nearby, Kerava spat out fire, close ranger to Saizir, who had his Order wall ready to defend, it easily holding up to the flames. Kerava then continued, and made two clones, each adding their own power to the attack, though the power of Order prevailed. Still holding up to the strength of Kerava moves, Saizir then added a Chaos attack, which shot through the wall, hitting the real Kerava, who fell back. Both of the other Kerava fell down, the laughed, making a swarm of bats that obscured Saizir's view of the battle. Easily swatting them away, Saizir turned to Kerava, who was standing up. "I intend to finish this quickly..." Kerava muttered. Saizir said nothing as he made an Order sphere, and shot it at Kerava, who held her palm up in defense. The Order within the sphere became absorbed into Kerava's palm. "Just an ability I just picked up." Kerava smirked. "You..." Saizir growled, making a sphere of Order, and shooting if forth to blast Kerava, who absorbed its power once more. Jumping up, Kerava flew high into the sky, and seconds later, giant fire balls came flying down, landing on the top of the mountain, some falling down in the forests nearby, setting them to flames. Saizir took his time, charging a Chaos beam ready for Kerava when she came back down. He shot it the moment she appeared, slamming her down into the ground when she landed. Saizir smirked, he charged another Chaos beam, shooting Kerava the minute she stood up, not letting her once have a chance to prepare another powerful yet destructive attack. Kerava stood up, blasting out fire at Saizir, who deftly dodged, he was prepared for that, wasn't he? Well, he'd like a taste of this... Kerava created a tornado of wind and blew fire into it, sending it at Saizir, who had to dodge. Whilst he was busy, she created another, but this one of ice. She sent it to Saizir, who could only dodge. It was then by his distraction that she shot lightning out at him, but he dodged at the last moment. Kerava found quick irritation, she floated into the sky, somewhat just a little above the peak, and created what could be assumed a giant orb of energy. Enough to simply destroy the entirety of Mount Fioria. "I'm going to teach you, brat! You do not mess with me!!" Kerava's ringed eyes became a flurry of a rainbow of colors, as a psychotic grin marred her visage, "I'm going to destroy you!!" Saizir stared in awe at her power, there was more to be seen of Kerava, but he was unsure if he'd get himself out of this situation. This was simply rediculous, she was far too powerful, and far too psychotic. He was sure even if she had the desire, she'd annihilate the whole planet of Thyria. "W-wait..." Saizir stuttered, he could not believe this. This psychotic woman was going to destroy the whole mountain to just kill him. "I don't have time to wait, I have-" Saizir smirked, he had shot a quick orb of Chaos at Kerava, who in turn was stunned for only a slight second, but she dropped her orb, and it hit her, resulting in a large explosion, that of which Saizir used his staff to protect the mountain top at the last moment. Kerava fell to the ground, severely damaged by the attack. The Witch and The Master "Ehhee-he-hee.... How... How was that... Possible?" Kerava's weakened form lied sprawled upon the ground, in reality she looked truly pathetic. "You kept coming... At the most inadequate times... And I myself could not... Hold you off." Saizir shook his head, "You failed. And after some time being around you, I find that your 'Master' is not real. You did not conquer Thyria, nor could you hold up to your plot." "You... You're wrong... My Master exists... I... Have made it... So... She can enter Thyria..." Kerava coughed up blood, "You have lost Saizir..." "How could I have lost? You're the one at my feet." Saizir smirked, Kerava, compared to how she looked earlier, seemed pathetic. "Y-You'll see... I've been awaiting the Master's arrival... She shall come soon, and when she does... You'll see..." "I don't pity you Kerava. You have lost. It's time a so-called 'master' lost their servant." Saizir took a few steps back, and brought power to his staff, he focused the energy to a great amount, ready to destroy Kerava, he pointed it at the witch. Suddenly the area shakes, as if experiencing a mighty earthquake, a terrifying beast seeming to rise from the earth itself as the immediate reality around it warps and twists like an oil painting: the beast resembling a horrific female satyr with blood red fur and gnarled horns, eyes glowing bright yellow as she leaned over, tapping black talons against the ground as she scanned over the scene: '<>. "What the... Who-" Saizir stuttered, staring at the entity before him. Kerava crawled to the being, using every fibre of her being to get to this newcomer. When she finally got close enough, she stopped moving, "Master... I knew you'd come... I broke the Thyrian barrier... Allowing you to enter..." Kerava seemed like she'd die any moment. "This... Fool has kept at my feet the whole time... And has got the best of me..." Saizir stared at Kerava, then to the being nearby, "Master?" Saizir repeated, "Your 'Master' is real?" Saizir stared at the satyr creature. The satyr continues to tap her talons against the ground before her eyes flash brightly, the unstable aura around her beginning to spread like ethereal tendrils as she forms a blasphemous halo of negativity around her form, complete with wings that spread out: giving the satyr an even more demonic appearance, as if staring into the face of the Devil itself.. <> 'she notes to Saizir, finally looking down at Kerava, indifferent to her suffering '<<..as for you, Kerava.. you are no longer to fear death: for while mortals wither and die concepts never die.. I shall bestow upon you a gift and a responsibility.. all you have to do is accept it, without question..>>. "I'll take... Anything... My Master is willing... To give..." Kerava hacked out, "I'll do... Anything you desire... Master..." Saizir on the other-hand, had found himself tripping backward onto the ground, he didn't expect anything the psychotic witch blabbed about to be real. But here it was, Kerava's Master was as real as Dahlia being the consciousness of the planet. He stared at the satyr, at Misery, in awe, his mouth agape. <> Misery states, dispersing into a red pillar that vanishes into the sky via a swirling vortex - Kerava's body now enveloped in red energy that fades, healing the witch of her wounds. Kerava stood before Saizir, a maniacal grin etched upon her features, "Oh. It shall be done." Saizir stared at Kerava, "Not again with you..." He glared, anger apparent. "My Master has given me my strength back. I'm going to beat you into submission, and leave you. Then I shall extend my Master's wishes all upon Thyria. And once I have enough strength, other planets!" Kerava floated up into the sky, "I've grown tired of you, boy." "Likewise." Saizir growled. "I'm going to teach you to not mess with me..." Kerava's rippled eyes became a rainbow of colors, changing at every second, "Or My Master!!" Kerava: The Final Stretch Kerava shot out a small orb of energy into the air, it was small, and red in color; but it did its job, blinding Saizir with a bright red light for a few moments. Kerava flew down, kicking Saizir in the face, before flying back up, to avoid his reach. She began to form another orb, made of black energy, which crackled greatly with electricity. "Did you know the Crystals of Light offer abilities if absorbed? Let me give you a demonstration." throwing the orb into the air, storm clouds formed, surrounding Kerava herself with them. Lightning struck out, blindly, yet close enough to at least give a jolt to Saizir, who could barely get away in time. "Why did you not show these abilities earlier?!" Saizir demanded. "It takes a while to fully absorb. But even with my earlier defeat, it was long enough." Kerava flew out of the storm cloud, she appeared to gather som energy at her hands, yet nothing formed. But seconds later, she floated there limply. Suddenly, an invisible force punched Saizir in the face, knocking him down. His staff floated by itself after he was punched down, and thrown across the mountain top, a ways away from Saizir. Kerava appeared to regain consciousness once more, as the cloud of lightning dissapated. "Yeeee-Heee-he-HEEE!! You weren't prepared for that, now were you?" Kerava laughed. "You've shown that ability only one other time. What is it?" Saizir demanded. "Like I'll explain myself." Kerava muttered, as she began to bring this invisible energy to her hands once more, Saizir himself ran to grab his staff while she took her time to form this invisible force. Saizir shot a green bolt of energy from his staff the minute Kerava's body went limp, he once more received a few invisible attack, nothing serious enough to damage him badly, but enough to weaken him. Kerava lied upon the ground once more, though this time, she stood up, blowing her hair out of her face. "No longer... I'm not allowing you to get away so easily..." She muttered silently, she seemed so calm, so distant, and cold. She was truly angered. From behind Kerava, a light shone, it was brighter than the large orb of light that floated in the sky. The sky though, quickly became a dark black, no clouds covering it, but just a pure veil of darkness. Moments after, a black winged being appeared behind Kerava, a beautiful hood atop the head covered golden eyes. Like a shadow, the being was connected purely to the ground, and wielded a large black scythe in both hands. "As lightless Oblivion devours you, drown in ever-growing Misery!!" Kerava screeched, the angel being behind her flapped its wings, pushing Saizir back. Kerava smirked, Saizir stood no chance now, he made it far, but he was going to go down. Saizir stared at this large being before him, Kerava was no longer by herself. This energy, this dark energy, it was as if Kerava was using her own soul to fight Saizir off. "Now... You stand no chance..." Kerava's angelic being swung its scythe at Saizir, who managed to get nicked slightly on the leg. There was great power behind this being, and it could easily damage Saizir. He shot out a Chaos orb at it, but the angel did nothing, as it landed the hit, it didn't so much as scratch the being. Who then swung the scythe once more, though not landing a hit this time. Kerava laughed psychotically, her ringed fluttering in and out of many colors all at once, "You stand no chance now." "Shut up!!" Saizir shot an Order beam at Kerava, who took the hit, though she did not fall down, the angel seemed to fall back for a second, as if hurt. It stood straight once more, and shot yellow beams from its eyes at Saizir, who ran around, dodging and barely escaping with his own skin from the attack. Raising its arm, the angel itself shot lightning from its free left hand, destroying the earth as it made its way for Saizir, who held up an Order shield to protect himself. Though it was shattered a moment after, the lightning shocking Saizir, pain wracked in every inch of his body, it was unbearable. Saizir shakily stood up, his staff used as a way to help him stand, he stared at Kerava, who seemed to be undamaged. "Kaede must really like you if he's kept you alive this long. I'll allow him to keep you, for now, you shouldn't bother with any more attacking. You can hardly stand." Kerava pointed out, "I've really spent too much time here. I must being going." The angel behind Kerava blew out black gusts from its mouth, with enveloped Saizir, who had no time to stop the attack. Once the black cloud faded, the angel faded away, and Kerava made her way to Saizir. "Oh... You foolish boy... I will soon bring about change to Thyria. Do not worry. I promise you, you'll enjoy what I shall bring." Kerava smiled sweetly, as she turned about, a red light enveloped her and she was suddenly gone. Awakening Saizir woke up upon the top of Mount Floria, he was hurt, and tired. And soon, he realized he lost to Kerava. He sighed inwardly, she was just as dangerous as Kaede, no doubt. He lost, but it was worse than losing to Kaede, he was disappointed. He stood up with the help of his staff, it was going to be a long way down the mountain. He heard noise from behind him, and he turned around, meeting the one who assisted him earlier in findign out how to teleport. "You appear damaged..." He merely stated. "Yeah... I lost..." Saizir affirmed. "I shall help you." "Okay... Well, what's your name?" Saizir took a deep breath, his body in full pain. "Corvus..." Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Fantasy Category:Dark Category:Finished Stories